Palpatine, Dark Lord Supreme
by KentuckyFriedFrodo
Summary: Emperor Palpatine discovers different realities. What can he do with this?


Palpatine-Dark lord supreme, and the Emperor's Wormholes.

CHAPTER 1

"Yes?" Palpatine croaked, his voice echoing around the large room, sounding intimidating. Vader strongly suspected that the Emperor had made it that way for his own amusement. "We have arrived, my lord."

"Good." Palpatine said. "It is the site of the unidentified power source?"

"Yes. It appears to be a series of wormholes." The sound of Vader's breathing filled the air.

"Really." Palpatine mused." Lord Vader, prepare my shuttle, and stock it with supplies. Assign four of the Imperial Guard to it."

Vader inclined his helmeted head. "As you wish, my master."

"Is my shuttle prepared?" asked Palpatine. "Yes, my lord." "Excellent" he said as he strode down the star destroyer Oppressor's hallway to the ship bay. The red garbed Imperial Guards stood at attention. Palpatine was amused at the rumors that they were actually mimes, or perhaps motorized mannequins. Fools.

He walked aboard the shuttle, the Guards following behind. One took the pilots chair, and waited for Palpatine and the others to strap in. He then activated the repulser lifts, and steered the large ship toward the open bay doors. The Guard cut in the thrusters, and they shot out toward the group of wormholes. They slowed on approach. Palpatine could feel the gravitational force pulling them forward. He looked out at the wormholes. There were three. "Enter the upper right." He said. The Imperial Guard complied without a word. The wormholes were massive, each the length of an Imperial star destroyer. They were a strangely beautiful sight, swirling colors, all melding with one another, creating all kinds of different hues. The shuttle moved closer and close,r until suddenly, it passed through.

CHAPTER 2

They appeared to have come out within a volcano. Behind them, he could sense that the wormhole was much smaller on this side. Just large enough to admit his shuttle. He looked out at the volcano and a strange sight met his eyes. On a bridge of rock that reached out over the center of the lava, a small humanoid with hairy feet stood, looking at something in its hand. Another humanoid stood farther back, having just come through a gate leading to the outside." Destroy it!" Yelled the second creature. The first one turned, and suddenly Palpatine could feel the dark side emanating from it. "No, Sam." The humanoid said. "The Ring is mine!" The ring he spoke of slid onto his finger and suddenly, he disappeared. He was gone.

No, wait. Palpatine could still sense him. So not gone, just invisible. "FRODO!" screamed the humanoid named Sam. Then Palpatine noticed another creature sneaking up behind Sam. It was long, and very thin. It wore no clothes, except for a dirty loincloth. It had almost no hair, or teeth, and felt quite evil. "Looks like someone needs some help." Palpatine said to himself. It came up behind Sam, and hit the back of his head with a rock. Sam crumpled to the ground. The creature croaked excitedly." Gollum, Gollum!" It watched where Frodo had disappeared. Palpatine could feel its greed, and its hate. Then, it jumped and seemed to float in midair. It was on Frodo." MY PRECIOUS!" screamed the creature.

Palpatine had seen enough. He wanted that ring. The Guard landed the shuttle behind Sam. Palpatine and the Imperial Guards snuck up behind him. Sam was waking up, and raising his head groggily. A Guards Force staff crashing into his head put him down again. Palpatine strode quickly to the creature, and with one quick thrust, he slew it with his lightsaber, and threw it into the lava. Frodo became visible, and opened his mouth, possibly to thank him, but he never got the chance. Palpatine killed him as well, and took the Ring from his hand. He returned to the shuttle, the Guards following him. Once they were all strapped in, the shuttle lifted off over Sam's still body, and through the wormhole. And so Palpatine took the Ring for his own." I wonder why that revolting creature wanted it. Perhaps it also makes you look better?"

CHAPTER 3

The shuttle exited from the wormhole. The star destroyer hung in space, and contacted them." Do you require any help?"

"No, we are fine." Palpatine responded. He returned to observing the wormholes. The one they had just left was shrinking. He watched until it disappeared. "Interesting" he murmured. He turned his gaze to the two other wormholes. "Enter the left." he rasped. The shuttle drifted closer, and closer...

They came out in a forest this time. In the distance, a ruined castle stood. Flashes of light repeatedly appeared around it's base. He turned his gaze to the clearing in front of them. Several figures stood inside. A giant was tied to a tree. One of the figures, apparently the leader, seemed to be part snake. He held a funny looking stick in his hand. Palpatine could feel the darkness in him. It was powerful. He briefly toyed with the idea of turning him into an ally, but dismissed it. An ally meant eventual competition. This snake-man would have to die.

The man fell, and a tree did the same on a snake that was by his side. As someone helped the man up, Palpatine surveyed the other figures. Most of them were robed in black. A woman spoke to the fallen man. " At least you still have the Elder wand, my Lord." So he was a Dark lord. Interesting. Palpatine sensed something to the right. He looked. A boy with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt was walking towards the clearing. Palpatine could sense spirits around the boy, but they disappeared when he dropped a stone. Now he could feel the goodness coming from him. It was strong, stronger even than the evilness from the snake-like figure. This boy would have to die as well.

The boy dropped something else, and Palpatine could feel the power from it. He wanted the items the boy had and what the snake man had, the wand. "Voldemort! " the boy yelled. The man, apparently Voldemort, turned. " Harry Potter! It is time, for you to die!" " No! Harry! Don't do it!" the giant yelled. Voldemort thrust the stick, correction, wand, at Potter. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A jet of green light flashed from the wand, and hit Potter. The boy crumpled to the ground. As did Voldemort, but he was quickly helped up again. Palpatine felt Potter die, but then he was alive again. He wasn't worried. He could kill him again. And, possibly, again and again and again.

He'd seen enough. He wanted those items. The shuttle landed, and his guards followed as he strode out. Voldemort turned, his snake-like eyes widening as he sensed Palpatine's power. Palpatine ignited his lightsaber with a smile. Voldemort thrust his wand forward, and yelled: "Attack!" The robed figures extended their wands. " AVADA KEDAVRA!" Jets of light flew from the wands. The Imperial Guards raced forward, jumping and flipping and ducking, and otherwise avoiding the spells. One caught the lead Guard, and he crumpled to the ground in mid leap. The others blocked the spells with their force staffs, and pressed forward. Having seen what had happened to their companion, they redoubled their efforts. The enemy didn't stand a chance.

Voldemort's eyes widened even more at the devastation the three Guards wrought among his forces. He turned to Palpatine, and cast a spell. " AVADA KEDAVRA!" With one movement, Palpatine deflected the curse with his lightsaber, sending it into a robed enemy. Voldemort's eyes widened still further." AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled the words frantically, sending jets green colored light at Palpatine. Each one Palpatine deflected or dodged, until one hit the blade of his weapon, and ricocheted into Voldemort. Voldemort fell slowly backward, his eyes rolling back into his head, and he hit the ground with a soft 'thump'. The black robed figures, what was left of them at least, seeing their leader dead, surrendered. Palpatine reached forward, and took the wand from Voldemorts hand.

"Thanks for the help." Palpatine turned around. The Potter boy was standing. " Harry! Yer alive!" The giant said. " Yes, Hagrid. I'm alive." Harry said happily. He extended his hand to Palpatine. "Thanks again." Palpatine quickly crossed the distance, and with one strike, he both took off the extended hand and beheaded Potter. "HARRY! NOOOOO!" roared Hagrid, struggling at his bonds. " Why you- I'll kill yer! You killed Harry Pott- He was cut off as a force staff crashed into his head. Palpatine took the stone, and the other item Potter had dropped, a cloak. He then returned to the shuttle, the Guards carrying their fallen companion aboard. Then they strapped themselves in, and took off to the wormhole, leaving the headless body of Harry, many dead enemies, and an unconscious giant with several living enemies behind. And so Palpatine became the Master of Death.

CHAPTER 4

They left the wormhole, and temporarily stopped at the Oppressor to make arrangements for the fallen Guard. When they returned, the wormhole they had left was gone, leaving only one. Palpatine was looking forward to entering this wormhole. The other two had provided him with powerful items. What could this one have in store? The piloting Guard knew he was to enter the last wormhole and headed in that direction. The shuttle flew closer, and closer, and closer…

They came out, surprisingly, still in space. A small cruiser, that looked like a pile of loosely held together junk, was there as well. While it looked like a junk pile, the sensors told a different story. It was quite sturdy, and had quite a lot of unknown weapons. Could this be the item he was to acquire now?" Patch into their communications." he ordered.

The ship was in turmoil. "The rebels are here! We can't beat them!" 'Rebels'? 'Enemies were here as well'? Palpatine was inclined to offer them help, when some ships flashed by. They were orange with blue markings. "FTL is winding up, captain! Four minutes to faster than light! We must save the Federation fleet! We're their only hope!" At that moment, the other ships attacked. Their weapons took longer to load between shots, longer than the weapons Palpatine was used to. He decided that if one ship was the last hope of a government, he didn't want its help, or to help it. The rebel ships were doing damage, but not enough. He could tell that if they were the only ones attacking, the ship would get away. " Power up weapons." he croaked. " Target the ship that is under attack." The Imperial Guard obeyed, and the shuttle unleashed it's weaponry on the poor cruiser. It soon exploded into scrap.

The rebel ships pulled in closer and hailed the shuttle. " Thanks for the help. Are you loyal to the rebellion?" "Not exactly." Palpatine answered. The rebel's weapons started powering up. "Explain, please." "I have come to recruit your help." Palpatine said. " My Empire is besieged by different rebels, who are fighting for a cause that is not so noble as yours. While we can defeat them, it will take time, as well as supplies." The rebel's weapons began powering down. "And what's in it for us?" "We will give you the same type of weapons technology that we have, and we will help you eradicate your enemy." Palpatine would not actually give them the exact same weapons. Maybe pre-clone wars. But they wouldn't know the difference. The FTL rebels considered the offer." All right." they said. "we'll put the proposal to command. No guarantees, but when command sees the weaponry you have, we're sure they'll agree." Palpatine smiled. He knew these rebels would submit to him.

CHAPTER 5

The FTL rebels led the shuttle to their flagship. Palpatine met with their leader. "We have heard your proposition, and of your weapons. We would like a demonstration before we commit our forces." He pointed out the bridge window." Over there we have a captured Federation cruiser. It is crewed by those who are expendable. To prove yourself, we wish for you to destroy it." "While it is firing back?"

The rebel leader smiled. "Of course. And they will be trying to destroy you." "Then we shall" said Palpatine. He and the Guards returned to the shuttle. "Full power to shields" Palpatine ordered. "Power to the weapons." They rose and flew from the docking bay. As soon as they were in range, the cruiser opened fire. Lasers flew by and rocked the shields. In the time they recharged Palpatine observed the ship. The cruiser was a long ship, with the bulge of the engines at one end, and the bulk of the bridge at on the other, and with a thin spar of hull connecting the two. "Lock turbo lasers on the bridge." The Imperial Guard did so. "Target the connecting spar with proton torpedoes. Once again, the Guard complied. Another shot rocked the shields. "Fire." The 'thunk thunk thunk thunk' of the turbo lasers filled the air, pounding the cruiser's bridge to flaming debris.

The FTL rebel leader contacted him. "I believe you have made your point. You may return t-" His words were cut off as the proton torpedoes slammed into the spar of the ship. It splintered, and broke apart, just before the torpedoes detonated. What was left of the ship was engulfed in a sphere of roiling plasma. When it died down, all that remained was a small amount of scrap. "Y-you may return." The rebel leader said his voice jerky, as if very shaken. Palpatine smiled. The rebels were assisting him for certain.

"We have amassed the fleet" the rebel leader said. "It awaits your order." Palpatine smiled. "Send them through." The rebel ships were broadcasting an Imperial signal, identifying them as allies. The leader pressed a button. "All ships enter the wormhole." Since the wormholes seemed to close after the shuttle passed through, the fleet was going through first. The ships flew to the wormhole, and entered, passing through to Palpatine's universe. Last to enter was the FTL rebel flagship, carrying the shuttle.

Vader watched apprehensively as the ships streamed out of the wormhole. They broadcasted that they were allies, but you could never be too sure. The largest of the ships were about the size of a victory class star destroyer. Not very big, but still a threat. Then a ship, larger than the others, about Imperial star destroyer size. "Power up weapons" Vader ordered. "Stand by." "We are being hailed by the large ship." An officer reported."Put them on." The Emperors voice emanated from the speaker. "Lord Vader, I believe I have found the answer to our Rebel problem. Under his helmet, Vader smiled. His master had. He certainly had.

CHAPTER 6

Ackbar was worried. The Rebellion was dieing. The empire had begun eradicating the rebels from their hideaways, carefully and completely. The Empire shouldn't have had the ships and resources to hunt them down like this, so were had they gotten them? "Status report." He said, his voice guttural, as it is with the Mon Calamari. The officer spoke: "The Empire has destroyed the shipyards at Dundooine." Ackbar rubbed his head. The Dundooine shipyards had provided a significant amount of the ships the Rebellion had. Not to mention most of the repairs." Oh no." He murmured." But, sir." The officer said." We have gotten information from the Bothan spy net where the Empire will attack next. Plus, it's the Emperor's own fleet." Ackbar removed his hand. So far, the Bothan spy net had been unable to determine where the Empire had gotten the ships from.

"Where?" "Right here, sir. Here on Yavin." "Ready the fleet. Summon all available forces." If they killed the Emperor, perhaps there was hope after all.

Palpatine laughed. "So they are amassing their forces, are they? It is just as I foresaw. Lord Vader, Prepare the fleet and inform the FTL rebels."

"Yes, my master." Vader exited the room. Palpatine smiled. Every thing was going according to plan. He returned to looking at the last wormhole. Interesting, that it hadn't closed. He had expected it to.

"So the final battle is coming?" The FTL rebel leader asked.

"Yes, Admiral, it is." Vader stood before the rebel leader, his breathing proving to be distracting. "Well, thanks for the warning, Darth. I'll tell my fleet. Vader restrained himself from killing the insolent fool. He left the room with a swish of his cloak. The FTL rebel smiled. He knew what buttons to push.

"Exiting light speed!" A young officer reported, looking decidedly nervous." Three, two, one." The hum of the engines at light speed wound down, and Palpatine watched outside the view port as the lines of light retracted into stars. Before him lay the Rebel fleet.

"Shields up." Ordered the captain. The fleet instantly did so. The fighter commander reported." TIE fighters away!" The cloud of TIEs that leaked over the edges of the star destroyer formed a screen between the large ship and the pesky x-wings and other star fighters. FTL cruisers flashed past, toward the enemy, weapons blazing. Fighters and other small ships exploded under the onslaught. "If they're not careful, they'll wear out the new toys I gave them," Palpatine laughed, pleased by the show of force. "Of course, inevitably, some of the toys I gave them will be broken."

The Rebels returned fire, capital ships rotating to bring turbo lasers and other weapons to bear on the star destroyers. Laser fire flashed between the fleets. A victory class star destroyer went down flaming. A Mon Calamari cruiser was pounded to pieces. A lucky star fighter got past the defenses and rocked the bridge with a series of shots before veering off. "Damage report." the captain demanded. An officer from the starboard crew pit spoke up. "We have minor hull breaches among the command structure. As well as several fires that are being attended to." "Shield status?" "Currently ninety-four percent. Minimal damage to the projectors." "Get them back up to one hundred percent immediately! I want full shields!" "Sir, yes sir!"

The FTL flagship flashed by. Palpatine had to admire it's speed for a ship that size. It was chasing several Correllian corvettes and freighters. Directly ahead the Rebel Alliance's flagship, a Calamari cruiser flew, pounding a FTL ship to pieces." Lieutenant," Palpatine spoke. The man snapped to attention. "Yes, my lord?"

"Prepare a teleporter to the Alliances' flagship. I wish to take some of the Imperial Guard and stormtroopers with me." Palpatine stood and turned to walk to his quarters and retrieve his Items of Power.

"Yes my lord."

CHAPTER 7

Palpatine walked quickly to the teleporter. The FTL rebels had installed them on most of the Imperial ships. Standing in rows were six of the Imperial guard and over two hundred stormtroopers. The only problem was that only eight people could use it at once. So, first to enter would be the guards, himself, and one stormtrooper. The others would teleport in over time. Fortunately, everybody could be teleported out at the same time. He entered the room, the Guards and trooper behind him." Target the bridge" he said. "Teleport… now."

Ackbar never knew how the Imperials got on board, but suddenly, somehow, there they were. The Imperial guards signaled the beginning of the chaos. Then the Emperor himself appeared, and any order that might have existed evaporated. He was followed by a seemingly endless stream of stormtroopers. The only thing he could do was run, run past the soldiers coming to uselessly battle the enemy.

The look on the Rebels' faces was priceless. Seeing the enemy army appear out of nowhere had made some of them speechless. His soldiers swarmed the bridge, killing the crew and any Rebel soldiers who foolishly attacked. He and the guards charged down the corridor, chasing after Ackbar. Skywalker raced towards them, lightsaber extended. Palpatine neutralized him with a burst of sith lightning. Laser bolts flashed by, catching Rebels and stormtroopers alike. Up ahead, a group of stormtroopers appeared behind the Rebels. The enemy barely had a chance to register them before they died. Even further up, he caught sight of Ackbar, racing away. Palpatine smiled. He had them now.

He spoke into his comlink. "Teleport me and my Guards ahead two hundred yards." They teleported right in front of Ackbar, and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of them. His hand darted for his blaster pistol. He never made it. Palpatine left Ackbar's crumpled body, and as he did so, a door opened to his right. Mon Mothma looked out. She opened her mouth to call for help. Like Ackbar, she never got the chance.

They swept through the cruiser, eliminating all resistance. The Rebel fleet collapsed into turmoil as Ackbar's Calamari cruiser exploded. Palpatine, safe on the Oppressor, watched and laughed. The Rebellion was finished. He teleported onto more Rebel ships, just to amuse himself, and used the items he had collected. They certainly came in handy.

Palpatine watched the last Federation cruiser explode. His part of the deal was complete. The FTL rebels had their weapons, and both his and their enemies were vanquished. It had been two weeks since that massive battle, and he was ready to return home, and prepare. Skywalker had escaped, and was being hunted. He would be found soon. The FTL rebel leader came over the shuttle's communications. "You've done your part." "You may go as a friend and ally." Not that Palpatine could call on them for assistance after they left. The shuttle exited the wormhole, and Palpatine had the Guard turn the shuttle, so he could watch the wormhole shrink. It winked out of existence and Palpatine felt a twinge of sorrow. Those wormholes had been interesting. He would miss them.

EPILOGUE

Luke huddled his x-wing beneath the asteroid, as the TIE fighters flashed past. He'd been on the run, and he was tired. He just wanted to sleep…

Artoo's beep jerked him awake. " I'm awake, I'm awake. What is it?" Artoo twittered." Wormholes? Where?" There was three of them, directly ahead. Not exactly sure why, Luke ignored Artoo's alarmed noises, and entered the upper right wormhole. When he exited, a strange sight met his eyes. They appeared to have come out in a volcano, on a bridge of rock that reached out to above the center of the lava, a small humanoid with hairy feet stood, looking at something in it's hand…


End file.
